


Bad Blood

by CharlieTheAstr0naut



Series: D:BH Whumpfics [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Fever, Fever Dreams, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hopeful Ending, Nightmares, Poor Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieTheAstr0naut/pseuds/CharlieTheAstr0naut
Summary: This is the last time Connor licks the evidence.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo
Series: D:BH Whumpfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927261
Kudos: 72





	Bad Blood

It disgusted Hank, the way that Connor analyzes fluids. He wished that for once they could take samples back to a lab and have it analyzed there, even if it would take longer. In this case, “disgust” mixed with “concern”. They had gotten word about a potential cheap batch of thirium that was sold on the streets, generally passed onto androids who resided in low-income neighborhoods and complexes. Reports state that several hours after ingestion, their bodies would react horribly, either overheating in an attempt to burn off the foreign substance or, in severe instances, purging profusely. It had resulted in the deaths of a few androids, and those who survived had persistent temperature regulation problems.

When Connor and Hank arrived at the scene, all that there was, was a dead android, and two other junkies. Connor was immediately investigating the victim, finding that she had been dead for a few days now. Next thing he was looking into was the batch of thirium she had ingested. It was in a dirtied pouch, with only a few droplets remaining. Hank had caught Connor just before he was about to sample the batch. 

“Not so fast, kid,” Hank practically snatched Connor’s wrist, stopping him from licking the thirium. 

“I understand that my process of analysis is unsettling to you, lieutenant,” Connor began, “But it could take weeks for labs to get a full report on what this is and why it makes androids react this way.”

“It’s gross as hell, Connor, yeah. But who’s to say that this is going fuck you up too?”

“I’m sorry?”

“We’ve seen what this does to androids, so you could go through the same hell as they did. Fever, vomiting, the whole shebang.”

Connor was silent, his LED spinning yellow as he processed and understood what Hank was talking about. For a moment, it looked like Connor was about to wipe the sample off his suit and let someone else take the sample that didn’t involve ingesting it. 

“The androids in the reports state that they had taken large amounts of it; Twelve ounces at most,” Connor argued, “The sample I’m taking is only less than an eighth.”

“So think that just because you’re taking less, you’ll be okay?”

“Yes, lieutenant.”

Hank looked as if he were about to argue some more, but Connor continued, almost quietly, “I’ll be alright, Hank.”

Of course, that’s what the advanced prototype thought. 

Connor had taken the damn sample in the end, finding it to be a knock off of Cyberlife’s blueblood, made of similar properties, yet lacked or had some added substances that explained why the bodies of androids reacted horribly to it. Based on the evidence, Connor linked it back to a warehouse that was long abandoned, or should’ve been. Raiding the warehouse was a job for another time, however, and they went home rather early. 

Connor felt fine for the rest of the day; He felt fine, until late at night. 

He and Hank had settled down, watching the latest highlights and news about Detroit’s basketball team. Connor had made a comment about how hot he felt, questioning if the air conditioning was on. Hank replied that it was on full blast. Soon, they fell in silence, as if they both knew. Connor had his gaze away from Hank, like a dog shrinking away after it had been caught digging in the trash bin. 

Hank placed his hand against Connor’s forehead, and sure enough, he was starting to get warm. 

“Connor,” Hank began, wanting to chastise the android for not listening to him, but held back as soon as he saw embarrassment glisten in those puppy eyes. 

“It’s not…” Connor paused, searching for the right words, “It’s only a mild fever.”

“You think it’ll get worse?”

“I… It was only a small sample,” Connor sounded as if he was saying it to himself that time. 

Hank moved his hand to run it through Connor’s hair, as if to comfort him, “Keep an eye on it, will you? If it’s getting bad, you tell me. You got it?”

“Yes, Hank…” 

They went to bed right after, but Hank didn’t get much sleep as worry overcame him. After what felt like only a few hours, Hank woke easily to distressing sounds coming from Connor’s bedroom, and in an instant he was already walking down the hallway and into Connor’s room, just in time to see the android writhing in pain and terror. 

“Connor?!” Hank rushed over, trying to shake Connor awake as his cries intensified, “Connor, wake up, son! Wake up!”

Connor yelped, almost pulling away from Hank violently as soon as his eyes opened. 

“It’s just me, kid,” Hank said, calmly, “It’s just me…”

After a few moments of rapidly blinking red, Connor finally began to relax, but his LED stayed that violent red, which only indicated his condition wasn’t getting any better. 

“I… I thought I was…” Connor sighed stressfully, “It felt so real…”

“It was only a bad dream, Con,” Hank replied. 

Connor nodded, reaching a state of calmness, yet seemed far from alright. Hank pressed his hand against his forehead, which was almost too hot to touch now. 

“You’re burning up, son,” He commented. 

“I know…” Connor said, shamefully, “I’m so stupid…”

“What?” Hank replied, almost bewildered, “What’re you talking about-”

“I shouldn’t have taken the sample, but… Who knows how long it would’ve taken if-...” He drifted off, leaning his forehead into the palms of his hands, “No… They would’ve gotten an analysis either way-”

“Connor,” Hank interrupted.

“I know I should’ve listened to you. I should’ve, and I’m sorry-”

“Connor.” Hank said it a bit firmly this time, which stopped Connor from talking. 

“You made a mistake,” He continued, “But instead of beating yourself up over it, learn from it. So, maybe from now on you’ll be careful when analyzing evidence.” 

_ Or better yet, not lick the evidence at all.  _

“It’s okay if you screw up, Connor,” Hank said, “It’s part of being alive.”

“It’s not okay if it’s life threatening,” Connor mumbled, looking away.

Hank smirked for a split second, “I think you’re gonna be alright. I really do. But why don’t we keep it that way from here on out, got it?”

The android didn’t respond initially, looking as if he was dozing off deliriously. 

“Okay, Connor?” Hank gave him a nudge.

“Okay, Hank…” Connor nodded. 

Within a few minutes, the two had moved into the living room, as Connor couldn’t quite fall back asleep so easily, fearful that he may have another terrifying fever dream as well as just being too damn hot to settle down. Both didn’t have a clue how long it would be until he was able to rest easy again, but Hank was willing to stay up with him the entire night if he had to. In those waking moments, Connor made himself comfortable on couch, cozied up with a full collection of the Sherlock Holmes novels. Hank sat next to him and switched on the TV, flipping through the channels until he finally settled on a reality cop show that he swore was all scripted. Sumo had sleepily dragged himself out of Hank’s room thirty minutes later, settling next to Connor’s feet. 

By the time Connor started feeling drowsy again, he was already halfway through “A Scandal in Bohemia”, and a few pages after, he finally lay down on the couch and drifted back into stasis. Hank switched the TV off, gently tossing a blanket over Connor before checking his temperature again. He was still very warm, but it wasn’t as bad as before. Sumo sniffed at the android’s face, before looking over at Hank. 

“Let’s let him sleep, Sumo,” Hank said, gesturing for the Saint Bernard to follow him into his room, “We’ll check on him in the morning, alright?”


End file.
